De este lado del cristal
by DollSeddie
Summary: El espejo de la casa de Sam tiene un secreto: puede transportarla a una dimensión paralela, donde ella y su ami-enemigo Freddie Benson son... novios. ¿Qué descubrirá Sam a través de su espejo? ¿Podrá afectar en su vida común? -iCarly y sus personajes no son míos. Sólo la historia y sus hechos lo son.-
1. Entre lágrimas y cortes

**Hola! Acá Doll con la primera novela ;) espero que les guste! **

Estaban Carly, Sam y Freddie sentados en el estudio de iCarly, mirando unos videos enviados por fans.  
FA: Hola Carly, Sam y Freddie! Soy Carl y les voy a mostrar cómo molesto a mi abuela mientras duerme!

El chico se dirigió a un sillón donde dormía plácidamente una anciana. Agarró una trompeta y la toco al lado de su oído.  
Anciana: ¡Mi'jo, bájale a la música!  
El trío de iCarly se empezó a reír.  
Mira Freddie, ¡ahí está tu futuro!-Dijo Sam riendo.  
Freddie se enojó y se levantó de su asiento.  
¿Mi futuro? ¿Por qué no hablamos del tuyo? ¿O de tu presente? Vives en un remolque, tu mamá no se preocupa por ti ni te quiere, tu casa no es decente, tienes solamente una amiga en todo el mundo. ¿Sabes cual será tu futuro? No me sorprendería verte pidiendo limosna en la calle, con 8 hijos a los que no vas a poder mantener porque vas a ser una rata miserable, tampoco me sorprendería verte como una prostituta barata. Así terminarás, Samantha Puckett, y mientras, Carly y yo tendremos trabajos y casas decentes, dinero, estudios y todo eso.Y tú, serás lo que eres ahora, un ser odioso y repugnante al cual nadie quiere!-Gritó Freddie.  
Sam retrocedió dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
Okey...creo...oh, miren. ¡Mi mamá me llama!-Dijo con la voz quebrada y salió corriendo por las escaleras yéndose del departamento de Carly y corriendo hacia el vestíbulo de Bushwell Plaza.

Carly miró a Freddie enojada.  
¡VETE YA!-Le gritó.

Carly yo..-Se quiso excusar el castaño.

¡QUE TE LARGUES!-Carly empujó a Freddie fuera de su casa.  
SAM POV  
Llegué a mi casa, derrotada y con mi cara húmeda por gotas saladas que habían salido de mis ojos en el trayecto. Corrí a mi habitación, y me eché a llorar con todas mis fuerzas.  
Saqué un pedazo de vidrio de debajo de mi colchón, listo para el ataque de cualquier ladrón entrometido, y también para ahogar mis penas. Rocé suavemente la afilada punta con mi muñeca. Luego fuertemente y una gota de sangre calló y se deslizó por el dorso de mi brazo. Seguí así por un rato, entre llantos, lágrimas y cortes.  
Fui al baño a lavar mi cara. Puse mi mano, o mejor dicho quise poner, mi mano en el espejo de cuerpo entero que yacía colgado de la pared. Pero pasó algo inesperado, mi mano atravesó el espejo.  
-¿Qué demonios?-Me dije para mí misma. Metí mi pie. El otro. Luego la cabeza. Di un paso adelante y, estaba...¿dentro de mi espejo? Whoa.  
PersonaX: ¡Sam, hola!  
Una voz desconocida me saludó. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie.  
Hola?-Dije.  
Hola, ya te he saludado. Estás dentro de tu espejo, donde todo es muy...diferente.  
-Ay, por Dios, ya me volví loca. Adiós-Esperé.-Oye, se supone que tenía que despertar.  
-No es un sueño, Sammy.  
-Pe..pe...pero...okey.  
- Ahora, nadie aquí puede verte, oírte, sentirte, etc. Sólo tu. Ahora, disfruta el show.  
La voz se apagó por completo. De repente, estaba en el departamento de Carly. Fredward estaba sentado en el sillón. Fui mas adelante y...¿qué hacía yo abrazada con Freddie y acostada en su pecho?  
-Amor, Carly ya va a llegar.-¿Amor? Ese..."Freddie" le había dicho a esa "Sam"...¿AMOR?  
-No, Freddie, no te preocupes. Ellos se fueron y dijeron que volverían tarde.-Freddie agarró la cara de...esa Sam...y la besó. PUAJ. ¡Después de lo que había dicho!  
Se quedaron así un buen rato.  
- YA NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍI!-Grité.-ME QUIERO IR!  
- Te vas como entras, por cualquier espejo. Aparecerás en el último lugar que estuviste.-Dijo la tenebrosa voz.  
Corrí arriba a buscar el espejo de Carly, pero antes de entrar me puse a charlar con la voz.  
- Oye, esa cosa que parece ser yo, ¿es novia de ese que parece Benson?  
- Sí, Sammy. Aquí, de este lado del cristal, Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson son novios.

Oh, no. Esto, esto era un sueño. Un estúpido y horrible sueño. Me refiero a que, ¿Fredo y yo, novios?. Oh, por favor. ¿Después de todo lo que me había dicho? Olvídalo, "voz misteriosa".

-Bueno Sam...-Volvió a hablar.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Te vas o qué?

-Ah, si. Una pregunta. Si yo, voy arriba, a meterme por el espejo de Carly-Ok, decir eso era raro.-, ¿aparezco en su casa o en la mía?

-Donde tú quieras. Si cuando te metes dices "Quiero ir a mí casa", pues te llevará.

-Ok. Adiós...-¿Nombre de la voz?-tú.

Me metí por el espejo y aparecí en el baño. Eso había sido raro. Posiblemente, la sangre que había perdido me había hecho mal, ¿o no?. Nada mejor que ir a dormir.

**No me presionen! Es mi primer fanfic! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**~Doll**


	2. Un día más

**Hola, acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo!, Gracias por los reviews en el anterior, es genial que les guste! **

**A eva-seddieporsiempre: Gracias! Nono, no es un one, la voy a seguir, gracias por leer!**

**A ErenySeddie: Me alegro que te guste! Graciass!**

**Capítulo 2: Un día Más.**

****A la mañana siguiente desperté como siempre, me fui a bañar y me cambié para ir a Ridgeway. No recordé nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior hasta que vi mi muñeca. Hice un ruido de exasperación y bajé las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

Como siempre, en mi casa no había nadie. Mamá no llegaba hasta el medio día, mas o menos. Abrí la nevera y encontré una gaseosa y queso. ¡Una gaseosa y QUESO! ¿Cómo es posible que la gente pretenda que me iba a alimentar así? Decidí desayunar en la escuela.

Miré el reloj de la cocina, ¡se me hacía tarde! Agarré mi mochila que por cierto no tenía nada de las materias de hoy, y salí corriendo. Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegué al colegio y me dirigí a mi casillero. Encontré a Carly ahí, y vino corriendo hacia a mí y me abrazó.

-Freddie es un completo idiota-Murmuró.-No le hagas caso.

Reí y le dije:

-Tranquila, Carls. Ya estoy bien.-Rápidamente tiré hacia abajo la manga de mi suéter, cosa de que no se vieran las marcas de anoche.

Sonó el timbre, y se suponía que tenía que ir a clase. A una clase que yo no sabía cuál era.

-Oye, Carls, ¿qué clase me toca ahora?

-Mmmh...-Carly sacó mi horario, que tenía en su casillero en caso de que yo no supiera qué materia me tocaba.-Biología.

-Ok, gracias!-Dije, y salí corriendo hacia esa clase. Cuando llegué a la puerta, quise irme. Freddie estaba ahí parado esperando para entrar. Lo mejor iba a ser que me siente lejos de él. Pero sólo quedaba un banco libre, y era detrás de él. Bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar al lado de él, me senté allí y esperé la llegada del profesor.

-Buenos días.-Saludó el profesor cuando entró.-Traje las evaluaciones de la clase pasada. Iré pasándoselas en mano, así que por favor no se levanten todos.

Iba a tardar en llegar a mi asiento, porque era el último de la fila. Cuando mencionaron mi nombre, el profesor le pidió a Freddie que me pase la evaluación. Él se giró para dármela y abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio mi muñeca. No le presté atención, ni siquiera miré la nota de la prueba y me dispuse a hacer garabatos y practicar mi firma en la hoja de carpeta. Creo que esa fue la clase que más larga se me pasó. Fue terrible. Cuando sonó el timbre, sentí que había salido de una eternidad. Cuando iba a salir por la puerta, Freddie me agarró del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar...-Me dijo con la voz apagada.

Ni siquiera lo miré y me solté de su agarre. Caminé lo más rápido que pude y me fui a mi casillero. Divisé a Carly a lo lejos coqueteando con un chico. Qué raro (sarcasmo).

Guardé unas cosas en mi casillero, y cuando lo cerré: Sorpresa!, ¿Quién estaba ahí? Ding ding ding, Freddie Benson damas y caballeros.

-Sam, enserio, lo siento... sabes que no quise hacerlo-Sonrió.

-Nadie hace lo que no quiere-Dije sin mirarlo y lo más fría que pude. Freddie me agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Y esto?-Me preguntó.

-Nada. Fue Espumita.-Hice que suelte mi muñeca.

-Sam, lamento mucho haberte dicho eso. Sabes que no es verdad lo que te dije y...

-¡CÁLLATE!.-Le grité-Si quieres arreglar las cosas, ya no me molestes. No me mires, no me hables. ¡Olvídate de mí!

-¿Y en iCarly?-Preguntó.

Suspiré y dije:

-Renuncio a iCarly. Para siempre.-Le di un codazo en el estómago y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

-¡ESPERA!-Gritó-¡Sam!

Pero no me volví. Ya no quería verlo más. Hablaría con Carly sobre mi renuncio más tarde, ya no quería estar cerca de él.

Más tarde...

Entré como siempre a la casa de Carly.

-¿Qué onda, Spence?-Saludé- ¿Y Carly?

-Hola Sam, gracias por ser tan educada y golpear la puerta como siempre.-Dijo con sarcasmo, y luego se empezó a reír.-Está en el estudio.

-Eem, ¿está Freddie?-Pregunté.

-Nop.

Subí las escaleras y entré al estudio. Carly estaba viendo los comentarios de iCarly.

-Hey, Sam.-Saludó, dejando la laptop en el suelo y viniendo a saludarme.-¿Todo en orden?

-En realidad...-Suspiré-No. Mira, luego de lo que pasó con Freddie y todo eso decidí que voy a renunciar a iCarly...

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó.-¡Sam, iCarly no es nada, NADA, sin ti! No nos dejes...

-Carly, no es por ti. Pero, ponte en MI lugar. No puedo seguir así después de todo lo que me dijo Freddie. Lo siento...

-Te entiendo, Sam. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

-Gracias, Carls.

Carly me abrazó y me dijo que apoyaba mi decisión.

Luego volví a mi casa y me pregunté si sería verdad o sólo mi imaginación lo del espejo. Así que volví al baño. Y me volví a meter en el espejo. Esta vez aparecí en casa de Freddie, y la escena más desagradable apareció: Freddie y...ella, que no soy yo, no quiero ser yo, se estaban besando apasionadamente. Entre besos escuche "Te amo, Princesa Puckett", y luego "Yo también, Freidora". Puaj.

Quise salir de ese departamento, pero no podía. Cada vez que iba al pasillo, volvía a aparecer en ese departamento, donde la parejita se había quedado dormida viendo la tele. Esa extraña voz apareció de nuevo.

-Hola, Sam. ¡Volviste!-Dijo.

-Escúchame. ¿Por qué no me puedo ir?

-En donde apareces, te quedas, querida. Esto está pasando ahora, mientras tu Carly está decidiendo si reemplazarte o terminar iCarly y tu Freddie trata de que lo perdones, mientras tú estás inmóvil frente al espejo, pero estás aquí. Solo puedes irte a través de los espejos, pero te vas a tu dimensión.

-Aah.-Corrí hacia el espejo y dije.-Adiós, voz misteriosa.

Y de nuevo volví a mi dimensión. Un día más.


	3. Dudas

**Hola de nuevo! Me alegra que les guste, en realidad pensé que la iban a odiar :3 pero bueno, ¡muchas gracias! Sus comentarios me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo.**

** Bueno, hoy a la tarde mientras dormía la siesta soñé algo así, no con Sam y Freddie, pero me vino la idea a la cabeza y tengo tendencia a olvidarme mis sueños, así que lo escribí-Ah, y iCarly, y todos sus personajes bla bla bla no me pertenecen.**

**Comencemos. **

Capítulo 3:Dudas

Esta vez estaba segura. Lo que pasaba allí no era un sueño. Era real, aunque me cueste decirlo. Era una realidad completamente alterna de la que yo nunca supe. Luego me puse a pensar, ¿por qué todas las veces que había tocado el espejo no había pasado nada? ¿por qué sucedió sólo esa noche? No tenía idea. Y me surgieron más dudas. ¿Por qué aparecía SIEMPRE donde estaban "Sam" y Freddie? ¿Por qué en los otros espejos no? Y no pude resolver ninguna de mis dudas, porque literalmente _no tenían respuesta._ Y lo de esa voz tan...tenebrosa, que me empezaba a sonar familiar.

Entonces decidí que tenía que pasar más tiempo ahí. Ver sin ser vista. Escuchar sin ser escuchada. Bueno, ya me entendieron. Mañana era sábado y probablemente mamá hasta la mañana del domingo no volvía. Así que planeé que, apenas ella se fuera, iba a cruzar el espejo y pasar todo el día allí. Y el domingo iba a estar todo el día en mi dimensión: en la que odio a Freddie, en la que Carly está todo el tiempo, y definitivamente en la que la gente no cruzaba espejos. ¿Y yo? Nunca me consideré _una más_ entre toda la gente. Siempre supe que en mí había algo distinto, no especial, si no distinto.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y tenía que ir al departamento de Carly para hacer el show, mi último show. ¿Cómo iba a renunciar a una de las cosas que más feliz me hacía? Si yo supiera. No tenía ni la menor idea.

Agarré las llaves de mi casa y salí hacia Bushwell Plaza, con un paso lento y tranquilo. Eran las seis y iCarly comenzaba a las siete. Así que tenía tiempo. Todo el camino fui pensando en qué iba a hacer, con lágrimas en los ojos. Unos 20 minutos después llegué, me sequé las lágrimas y llegué al vestíbulo, para encontrarme con la "calurosa bienvenida" de "NO ENSUCIES MI PISO" de Lewbert. No estaba de humor. Subí por el ascensor y llegué al apartamento de Carly. Abrí la puerta, sin permiso como de costumbre, y me encontré a Carly sentada en el sillón mirando un punto fijo.

-Hola, Sam-Saludó-. No puedo creer que te vayas-Me dijo con la voz quebrada-, iCarly no será lo mismo.

-Lo siento, Carls-Reliqué-. Pero sabes que no es por ti, es por Freddie.

Cuando terminé de decir eso, Freddie entró al departamento y se me quedó mirando.

-Hola Carly...¿Qué tal, Sam?-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Aaaargh!-Gruñí, y subí corriendo las escaleras. Escuché a Freddie gritar "¡_Por favor, Sam!",_ y me detuve a escuchar lo que hablaban con Carly.

"¿_Crees que me perdone?" _Decía Freddie.

_"Freddie"_Dijo Carly ",_hasta _yo _estoy algo enojada contigo. Sabes que te sobrepasaste. Bueno no importa, vamos arriba. ¡Icarly no se va a hacer solo!"_

Subí antes de que me vieran, de verdad no quería el sermón de Carly "¿Qué te dije de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?". De verdad hoy no estaba de humor para nada. Ni siquiera para iCarly. Mejor me apresuraba. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

-En 5, 4, 3, 2...-Contó Freddie.

-¡Soy Carly!-Dijo animadamente Carly.

-¡Y yo Sam!-Fingí estar de buen humor.

-¡Y esto es...iCarly!-Apreté el botón de mi control remoto azul haciendo el ruido de ovación.

-¡El único programa bajo en grasas!-Dije frente a la cámara.

Hicimos lo que solíamos hacer: molestar a Gibby, hacer cosas locas, mostrar videos raros de fans todavía más raros, etcétera. Pero en un momento, llegó el final. Mi final en iCarly. El último.

-Y ahora...se nos está acabando el tiempo.-Dijo Carly, con notoria tristeza. Habíamos acordado hacer el programa 10 minutos más largo para que pudiéramos explicar y para que yo pudiera hablar sobre mi renuncio. Y mis 10 minutos comenzaban, en 5, 4, 3, 2...

-Pero antes...-Dije con casi lágrimas en los ojos.-Chicos, he tomado una decisión. No es fácil para mí, es muy duro, y... no imagino cómo les caerá a ustedes la noticia. No es que no los quiera... no es que no me divierta haciendo este programa, porque, vamos, este programa significa _mucho _para mí. Sólo les pido que no se enfaden, de veras nunca esperé decir esto... Renuncio a iCarly. Se estarán preguntando "¿por qué?" Bueno, es simple. El otro día, mientras estábamos con Carls y el productor técnico de iCarly viendo vídeos enviados por ustedes, _alguien, _no voy a decir quién, me dijo...ciertas cosas. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de lo que me dijo era completamente verdad. Yo... lamento ser así, pero no puedo ser de otra forma. Así soy yo, así es Sam Puckett. Y no puedo evitarlo. Y sé que a muchos les molesta cómo soy, pero yo me siento cómoda y segura así. Porque a mi, antes no me importaba lo que decía de mí. Pero esa noche, cuando me tiraron toda la verdad que se decían a mis espaldas, cuando me dijeron exactamente lo horrible e inservible que soy...Oh, eso sí me llegó. Y lo lamento.-No llores, no llores, no llores.-Enserio, nunca supe que todo era así. ¿Quieren que diga ya mismo quién fue? Traten de deducirlo a partir de lo que dije. No le causaré el mismo dolor que me causó a mí. Yo... lo siento. Este fue mi último iCarly...-Sonreí-¡Acaricien un vagabundo!

Carly estaba llorando, pero aún así pudo decir su parte.

-¡Bañen a un perro!-La voz de Carly estaba quebrada. Veía las múltiples lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Esto fue iCarly-Dijimos al unísono.

-¡Hasta la próxima!-Dijo Carly, y me miró.

-Hasta siempre, gracias por el apoyo que me dieron en estos años-Dije yo.

-...Y estamos fuera.-Freddie por fin habló después de un largo tiempo.

En el estudio, el ambiente era tenso. Nadie habló. Sólo abracé a Carly y susurré "Lo siento", para que me conteste "No pasa nada".

-Igual, Sam, iCarly no era lo único en lo que se basaba nuestra amistad-Dijo, ahora en voz alta.-Puedes seguir viniendo, normal, como siempre.

Solo sonreí. Miré a Freddie fulminándolo con la mirada, como diciendo "¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!", y salí del estudio para ir a mi casa.

Me pregunté, cuando llegué, si ahí, en el espejo, iCarly habría terminado o si yo hubiera renunciado. Por unos segundos quise entrar a esa extraña dimensión, pero estaba cansada y no estaba de humor.

Demasiadas dudas corrían en mi cabeza. Demasiadas.

**Puuuuuuuuf! Este capítulo me costó bastante. Lo que más me costó fue la despedida de Sam. Espero que me haya quedado bien y que les guste!**

**Por cierto, saben cual es mi paga? Si! Los REVIEWS. Así que no duden en dejarlos! (Quería una forma original de pedirlos... no me salio...)**

**:D**

** Doll**


	4. Sábado de espejos

**Hola, de nuevo Doll con un nuevo capítulo. WOW, de verdad que les gustó mi novela, eso me pone muuy feliz. Yo pensaba "esta historia no le va a gustar a nadie", no sé porque. ****Me di cuenta de que los capítulos cada vez tienen más palabras! :D (ahora porque dije eso, seguramente tengo pocas palabras...) bueno, de nuevo gracias por sus reviews! A partir de este capítulo les aviso que desde aquí tenemos menos pov de sentimientos de Sam, más diálogo y se pone más interesante, ¿por qué? Porque a partir de aquí Sam pasará mucho tiempo dentro de su espejo y se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que pueden intervenir en su dimensión y en la otra...bueno, ya dejo de dar adelantos. Nos vemos abajo! **

**PD: iCarly y todos sus personajes no so míos, solamente los uso en esta historia.**

**Comencemos.**

Capítulo 4: Sábado de espejos.

Eran las ocho de la noche del viernes, era muy temprano para dormir, pero, si mañana quería pasar mucho tiempo en el espejo, iba a tener que madrugar. Me dediqué a ver los comentarios del último iCarly. En Youtube ya había vídeos que decían "REAL: SAM PUCKETT SE DESPIDE DE iCarly!". Los comentarios eran buenos... y malos. "¿QUIÉN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE LE DIJO ESO A MI SAM? Te apoyamos Sammy" "Si fue Freddie, los fans seddie estarán tristes" "Freddie, estoy segura de que fuiste tú. Mataste al Seddie y mataste una de las mejores cosas de iCarly!" 28270comentarios. Casi dos millones de visitas. 56314 favoritos. 6213 no favoritos. Vaya lío se había armado en , ¡y yo era la culpable! Aaarg, de nuevo yo. De repente, en la página apareció un anuncio de "Nuevo vídeo: Freddie! Míralo haciendo click" Aparecía Freddie frente a la cámara, con una expresión culpable.

"_Hola. Soy yo, Freddie, el idiota que está atrás de la cámara. Miren, muchos dicen que yo herí a Sam. Muchos dicen que fue Spencer. Otros locos dicen que fue Carly. Pero es verdad, fui yo. No sé por qué cometí ese error, que nos costó a Sam. Y si está mirando esto, ¡perdón! Sabes que no quise hacerlo y..." _Automáticamente le puse pausa. No iba a aguantar diez Freddie-minutos. Era como "La Hora Tec con Freddie". Diug.

Me fui a bañar para irme a la cama, mañana iba a ser un día agitado. Mandé un mensaje a todos mis contactos (incluso a Freddie, para que no me moleste), que decía que no me molesten, con una excusa más creíble que "¡Voy a estar adentro de mi espejo, viendo como una versión de mí se besa con Freddie mientras Carly está en algún lado!"

Desperté con un aire abrumador. En vez de levantarme temprano, como pensé, era la una de la tarde. Me lavé los dientes y me cambié el pijama por ropa cómoda. Me metí al espejo y aparecí en el estudio de iCarly. No había ni Sam, ni Freddie, ni Seddie ni Carly.

-Hola...-Dije, esperando a la voz tenebrosa.

-Hey, Sam.-Esperé seguir charlando con la nada. Pero, en vez de "voz tenebrosa", apareció... ¿Sam? Bueno, la Sam de esa dimensión. Empecé a gritar.

-¡Sh!-Me dijo...me dije...-, no quiero que nos escuchen.

-¿Escuchen?-Comencé a reírme,-Sam, nadie puede oírme ni verme.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué yo puedo verte? _Y oírte._

_-_Porque..., ¡no sé!-Dije

-Escucha, Sam. ¿Te crees que no sé lo que haces? Yo estuve en _tu_ dimensión. Y... llegué la noche en la cual...ya sabes... el otro día.

-¿No te cayó mal siendo novia de Freddie? Ya sabes, es lo que piensa.

-No, desde que estoy con Fredo soy más confiada. Y esa misma noche le pregunté que pensaba de mi.

-Ah-Murmuré, oye... ¡espera!-Exclamé-¿O sea, que me viste en tu dimensión mientras te besabas con Freddie?

-Por supuesto que, ¡no!-Exclamó.-Cuando te metiste al espejo por primera vez, yo estaba en tu dimensión. Vi todo. Te seguí a casa. Nuestro cuerpo no desaparece de donde está cuando pasamos de dimensión: respira, el corazón late, etcétera. Pero no respondemos cuando nos hablan. Somos como...personas dormidas. Ese día le dije a Freddie que no me moleste, porque me iba a dormir. Luego te vi a ti pasando y... volví a mi lugar. No te veía, pero en ese momento supe que estabas ahí.

-¿Sólo lo supiste esa vez?-Pregunté.

-¿NOS ESPIASTE?-Gritó, y luego se arrepintió-Cierto, ¡dáh! Somos la misma persona, _no tenemos intimidad._

-Exacto-Afirmé.-¿Cómo es que me ves ahora?

-Simple-Dijo-, estoy sola en casa de Carly. Solo yo puedo verte, pero claro, sólo cuando estoy sola.

-Ok...

-¿Te pasarás todo el día aquí?-Me preguntó.

-Uummh... pues... ¡sí!

-Arg, ya no podré verte. No me busques a mí para estar sola, espía a Freddie y a Carly, es decir, ¿por qué espiarte a ti?-Rió.

-¿_Amor? ¿Estás aquí?_- La indudable voz de Freddie llegó a mis oídos.

-¡Aquí estoy, Frederly!-Gritó la Sam del espejo. Qué raro suena eso.-Escúchame-Dijo, ahora susurrando-, Freddo estará aquí en unos minutos. ¡Nos vemos!

En efecto, Freddie subió las escaleras. La Sam del espejo miró para todos lados buscándome, sin saber que yo estaba al lado de ella. Freddie subió y sonrió.

**_(_N/A: Esta conversación se refiere a Sam y Freddie del espejo)**

-Hola-Dijo Freddie en tono seductor.

- ¿Qué onda, muñecazo?-Respondió Sam, con el mismo tono.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un largo beso.

-Te extrañé.-Murmuró Freddie.

-Igual yo. ¿Está Carly?

-Ajá. Dice que van a ir al cine juntas.-Afirmó el castaño.

-Así es. ¿Vienes?

-Ñeh. No quiero ver películas de Carly.

-Ok-Dijo Sam-, tú lo pierdes...

-Créeme que quiero perderlo.

La pareja se dio otro beso y bajaron.

Eso había sido raro, y por un segundo quise ser esa Sam... pero, ¿en qué pienso? Es Freddie, recuerda lo que dijo... pero él estaba arrepentido. ¿O no? Tal vez lo perdonaría, tal vez.

En vez de seguir al cine a Carly y a Sam, me quedé en el estudio más o menos por una hora. Me aburrí. Y recordé ¿a quién llamar para hablar y hacer preguntas cuando te aburres? ¡A la voz misteriosa! Ok, tenía que preguntarle el nombre, lo acepto.

-¡Hoooooooooooola!-Grité-¡Voz misteriosaa!

-Buenos días, Sam-Como era de esperarse, habló.-, supongo que no te quieres quedar aquí. ¿Romperás las reglas e irás a ver a Freddie, o con Carly al cine?

-Veamos qué hace Freddie en su tiempo libre.-Dije maliciosamente.-Quiero ver si de verdad ama a Sam.

-Si tú lo dices. ¿Segura?

-Dime, ¿cuándo seguí una regla? "Voz misteriosa".

-Me llamo Steven-Contestó la voz...ah, Steven.

-Odio tu nombre-Dije sonriendo.-¿Vamos?

Salí del estudio de iCarly y bajé las escaleras. En la casa de Carls no había nadie. Agarré algo de jamón, más bien quise agarrar, porque Steven me empezó a gritar.

-¡Oye!, nadie sabe que estás aquí. ¡No puedes alterar la dimensión entera! Deja ahí ese jamón.

Lo miré haciendo cara de perro regañado y devolví el jamón a la nevera.

-Eres malo-Dije-, ahora me debes comprar un jamón, Steve.

Salimos del departamento y nos encontramos en la puerta del de Freddie. Entré y encontré a Freddie caminando hacia la cocina. Sacó algunas cosas de la alacena y la heladera y las puso en la mesada. Pude notar que hacía un pastel. A la media hora, más a menos, terminó el pastel. Me acerqué a él y vi por encima de su hombro que escribía con glaseado. "_Feliz Aniversario Princesa Puckett" _

_Aaaw, eso es tierno_ Pensé. _Un minuto, ¿tierno? ¡Sólo es un pastel!_

Lo siguió decorando con más glaseado. En serio, este chico parecía una mujer. Cuando terminó, guardó el pastel dentro de la nevera y se fue a su habitación. Pude ver que se echaba a dormir a la cama... y eran sólo las tres de la tarde. La vida de Freddie era aburrida. Me preguntaba si Carly ya habría llegado a su casa, así que no perdí tiempo y me fui del departamento de Freddie.

Realmente lamenté hacer eso.

Spencer se estaba besando con una mujer apasionadamente en el sillón, y de verdad me dio asco que aquella mujer fuera... la mamá de Gibby. Me estremecí y temblé. Aún así, entré al departamento y fui directamente al baño, pero ahí me esperaba otra sorpresa. Escuchaba la voz de Carly hablando sola,... o creo que por teléfono. Ya que sólo la Sam del espejo me podía ver, entré a baño y me senté en una esquina, viendo a Carly ir y venir y escuchándola hablar sobre chicos. Creo que en un momento le preguntaron qué pensaba de Freddie, porque dijo...

-_¿Freddie? Oh, ya sabes. Es el novio de Sam, ¡y ella es mi mejor amiga! No puedo opinar._-Al parecer, le dieron ánimo a dar su opinión porque sonrió y siguió hablando-_Freddie es muy guapo y atento, de verdad no sé como él, siendo tan... "mujercita" puede aguantar a Sam como novia, ya sabes, tan..._ "hombrecito".-Luego, parece que le dijeron algo sobre mí, por que cambió la expresión de su rostro y empezó a subir el tono de voz-_ Pero Sam es una gran persona, graciosa, y muy querible. Además, Sam cuando está enamorada es muy romántica y Freddie y ella pasan grandes momentos juntos. ¡No digas eso de Sam, ella es increíble y sé que quisieras una mejor amiga como ella!-_Carly se enojó y cortó el teléfono. Gritó desesperada y salió del baño dando un portazo.

Sonreí, al ver cómo mi mejor amiga me defendía con uñas y dientes. Carly era la mejor amiga que hubiera podido pedir. Es genial.

Me levanté de la esquina en la que estaba y me dirigí al espejo. Di un leve suspiro antes de entrar y volví a mí dimensión. Aparecí en el baño, por donde había entrado, y fui a mi habitación. Agarré mi celular y encontré 10 mensajes, ocho de Freddie y 2 de Carly. Los de Freddie eran "¿Por qué?", "¿Qué ha pasado?" y todo eso, y los de Carly decían "OK!, nos vemos" y "A los licuados locos en MEDIA HORA". Ese último me lo había mandado hace quince minutos. No tenía energía para ir, no quería confundir dimensiones, por lo que le dije que tenía mucho dolor de estómago y que quería descansar, por lo que no iría.

Me quedé viendo la tele en mi casa.

Un sábado de espejos no es fácil.

**Este capítulo tuvo que haber estado el lunes, y ese día lo empecé a escribir, pero me costó mucho. Espero que les haya gustado, así que...**

**REVIEW!**

**Doll**


	5. Perdón

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. De nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews. Perdddonen por la tardanza, es que me faltaba inspiración!- En fin, no es uno de mis mejores capítulos pero... bueno. Disfruten! :D**

Capítulo 5: Perdón

Ese sábado fue difícil y verdaderamente agotador. Pero cuando te sientas en tu sillón más cómodo, enciendes el televisor y tienes un buen pedazo de jamón al lado, tus problemas _se van._

Después tomé una relajante ducha. Me la merecía, creo. Iban a ser las diez de la noche, y no tenía nada para hacer. Así que me dediqué a ver videos graciosos en SplashFace, luego improvisé una cena y me fui a dormir.

Ese domingo me desperté casi sin energía, estaba cansada y todavía seguía con dudas sobre si todo lo de la otra dimensión era producto de mi imaginación o no.

Eran las diez de la mañana, nunca me había despertado tan temprano un domingo. Supuse que Carly estaría despierta mas o menos desde hace dos horas, le gustaba levantarse temprano. Así que, como en mi casa no había _nada_, literalmente nada, para desayunar, me fui hacia su departamento.

Como de costumbre entré sin golpear.

-¡No vives aquí!-Me dijo Spencer cuando entré.-¿Qué tal, Sam?

-Bien, supongo. Mamá tiene hambre, ¿qué tienes para comer?

-Creo que hay un poco de tocino en la...-Cuando escuché la palabra "tocino", corrí inmediatamente hacia la heladera, y me quedé con la boca abierta.

-¡Jamón, pollo frito, tocino, _JAMÓN!_-Comencé a gritar. Esa heladera era un paraíso.-Aaw, sabías que iba a venir, ¿No, Spence?

-_Siempre _estás aquí. Supongo que Carly compró eso para ti.-Me dijo.

-¿Alguien amaneció de malitas?-Pregunté.

-¡NO!-Gritó. Luego bajó el tono de voz-Tal vez un poquito.

-Bien, me aburrí. ¿Y Carly?

-Arriba.

Subí a toda prisa las escaleras y entré sigilosamente al cuarto de Carly. Podía oírla bañándose, así que me decidí a hacerle una broma: me acosté en su cama y me tapé con las sábanas completamente, y cuando ella entrase iba a saltar de la cama e iba a empezar a gritar... no una gran broma, pero a Carly le asustaba todo.

Escuché que se abría la puerta. Me preparé, y cuando sentí que estaba cerca de la cama...

-¡BUENOS DÍ...¿Freddie?-Oh, genial. Freddie. Estaba como en shock, tenía la boca abierta y una expresión asustada.-¡FREDDIE!-Grité.

-Ah.. hola-Reaccionó.-. Espera, ¿me hablaste? Eso quiere decir que me perdonaste y...-Me abrazó de repente y empezó a murmurar-Lo siento, lo siento, sabes que aunque no nos llevemos bien, te quiero, en serio, lo siento.

Freddie me apretaba tan fuerte que no podía respirar. En ese momento sentí que _debía _perdonarlo. Después de todo... él estaba arrepentido, ¿o no?

Me estás aplastando. . . ...-Dije.

-Oh, perdón.-Freddie me soltó pero me volvió a abrazar-Ya te extrañaba, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, lo siento. ¿Volverás a iCarly, verdad?

-En realidad...no-Le dije-. No puedo. Siento que sería raro irme en un iCarly y volver en otro, ¿verdad?

-Sí...-Dijo-Esperemos unos días. Oh, Sam... no sabes cuánto lo siento! Perdón, perdón, perdón.

-¡Ya te perdoné!-Le dije, soltándome de su agarre y me comencé a reír-Olvidado.

-Gracias, Sam. En serio, gracias. No volverá a pasar.

En ese momento, Carly entró en la habitación.

-Veo que se reconciliaron-Dijo sonriendo-,Sam... ¿volverás a iCarly?

-Tal vez, pero no muy pronto-Le dije-. Aún no estoy lista, ¿sabes?

-No importa-Dijo, guiñándome un ojo-, tómate tu tiempo. Lo bueno es que ya somos lo que éramos-Carly se nos acercó y entre los tres formamos un confortable abrazo grupal.

Yo estaba feliz. Comenzaba a extrañar a Freddie, a sus cosas ñoñas y poco interesantes que solían ser un _poco_ interesantes. Extrañaba sus palabras al azar e ninglés, y lo que más extrañaba, obviamente, a Freddie. Haberme reconciliado con él fue quitarme muchos pesos de encima.

-Oye, Carly-Dijo Freddie- , tengo cosas que hablar con Sam... ¿te importaría, ya sabes, irte?-Oh no... me iba a preguntar por lo del viernes. Tenía que pensar excusas...

-Claro-Sonrió Carly-, hablen tranquilos.-Luego de decir esto, salió. Freddie tomó una actitud seria.

-Siéntate...-Me dijo.

-Ok-Me senté-, ¿qué pasa?

-Ya sabes.- Agarró mi brazo izquierdo-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes la respuesta-Dije, conteniendo lágrimas.

-No, te juro que no la sé. Sam... ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que _yo_ diga?

-Jamás me ha importado y no me importará. Pero, ¿sabes cuándo _sí_ me importa? Cuando siento que me dicen la verdad. Cuando siento que la gente piensa cosas que no me dice, y ¿sabes por qué las piensan? Porque yo les hago pensarlo.

-Claro que NO era verdad-Dijo-Sam, tú no sabes lo especial y única que eres. ¡Eres una en un millón! Eres un modelo limitado, eres completamente única. No creo que alguien pueda encontrar a alguien como tú. ¿Ya te habías cortado antes? ¿O sólo por esas sandeces que dije?

Subí un poco la manga de mi otro brazo, y observé apenada las dos cicatrices que habían quedado de mi primer corte.

-Yo...sólo lo hice una vez. Y no recuerdo ni cuándo ni por qué fue. Pero...

-No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca-Me interrumpió-Jamás podría superarlo si algo te pasara. No sería divertido si no hicieras mi vida miserable.

En ese momento ambos nos miramos incómodos. Torpe Freddie, ¿por qué tenías que sacar a relucir _eso?_

_-_Bueno, Freddo-Dije, tratando de evadir eso-. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

-Excelente.

Freddie y y nos abrazamos de nuevo y bajamos hacia la cocina.

**Peerrdón por la demora! Me faltó inspiración. Para este cortísimo capítulo, estuve 5 días. Nunca me había tardado tanto! En fin, no es mi mejor capítulo y lo acepto. Pero era más para que vean la reconciliación (: Ah, y sí, en este capítulo no pasa nada en el espejo, pero la verdad es que no hay mucho para que suceda ahí. Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo a a ser mucho mejor! Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Déjenme un review que tanto me gusta! No es la mejor forma de pedir reviews. Estos días me falta inspiración :| espero que se me cure.**

**A propósito, como sabrán si por milagro se meten a mi perfil verán que escribo una nueva novela, ¡y necesito saber que piensan!**

**De nuevo, gracias por los reviews, significan muuucho.**

**Doll**


	6. Visita-contado por Freddie

**Hola! Sí, estoy viva, para que no piensen lo contrario, gracias por los reviews y perdón por no haber actualizado hace 20 días.**

**Como siempre, iCarly no es mio y nunca lo va a ser, porque si fuera mio, no estaria escribiendo fanfics en una pagina de internet. Si, ya se. No tengo vida, JAJAJA, vamos a reirnos de Doll. ¬¬ No se rian. Comencemos.**

Capítulo 6: Visita-contado por Freddie

Estaba tan feliz de haberme reconciliado con Sam. Ella era una amiga mía, y me arrepentía por todo lo que le había dicho. Cambiando de eso,no podía creer que Sam se cortaba... me sentía muy culpable. En parte.

Luego de terminar de hablar con Sam, bajamos a la cocina

-¿Qué onda, adolescentes?-Nos dijo Spencer.

-Ay, por favor. Nos acabamos de ver-Le dijo Sam-¿Y Carly?

-Salió.

-¿Adondé?-Le pregunté.

-A los Licuados Locos.-Nos respondió.

-¿Y cuándo va a volver?-Le preguntó Sam.

-Tal vez en 10...

-¿En 10 qué? ¿Minutos?-Dijimos al unísono.

-Tal vez quince.

-Argh.-Gruñó Sam-Mientras toda esa comida siga ahí...-Se dirigió hacia la nevera y agarró jamón.

-¿Me das un...-Me atreví a preguntar.

-¡NO!-Gritó Sam. Me sorprendió que, después de tal grito, el edificio no se hubiera caído a pedazos.

Me alejé un poco de Sam y Spencer se cayó al piso.

-¿Ves Freddie?-Me dijo el mayor de los Shay- _Eso_ es tener una voz potente.

Sam sonrió y siguió devorando su jamón.

Carly abrió la puerta de repente. Tenía 3 licuados en la mano.

-¿Soy la única que escuchó un gran grito? Me asusté. ¿Está todo en orden?-Preguntó la castaña.

Spencer y yo señalamos a Sam

-¿Le pediste jamón, Freddie?

Asentí.

-Muy mal-Respondió Carly.

-Exacto-Dijo Sam-Nadie se mete entre mamá y su jamón.

Luego de seguir conversando volví a mi casa. Fui al baño y como casi me caigo, me tuve que apoyar sobre el espejo para no caer. Más bien, traté de apoyarme en el espejo, pero fue como si mi mano se hubiera hundido en él, arrastrando a todo mi cuerpo.

De repente estaba en la casa de Sam. Me vi...vi a un chico que era igual a mí entrar y dirigirse hacia la cocina, donde una chica igual a Sam estaba buscando algo en la nevera.

Ese que era igual a mí...supongamos, Freddie, la agarró de la cintura. Ella se dio vuelta y lo besó.

Esos dos eran Sam y yo, pero no éramos nosotros. Porque, Sam estaba en la casa de Carly, y yo estaba en mi casa. Luego se pusieron a hablar.

-Hola, amor.-Dijo, "Freddie". ¿AMOR?

-Hola-Sam sonrió-No se suponía que vinieras tan temprano, Freddie.

Esto era extraño...muy extraño. Digo, ¿por qué estaba viendo eso? ¿Tal vez me había caído y estaba alucinando?

De repente desaparecieron. Se fueron hacia la habitación de Sam.

-Bienvenido, Freddie-Dijo una extraña voz-Soy Steve, y no, no estás alucinando.

-¿Bienvenido a qué?-Dije yo.

-¡Bienvenido a tu espejo! Donde todo es absolutamente diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado. Aquí, Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson son una pareja que causa furor en la red. Se aman y están cada minuto juntos.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que oíste. ¿Recuerdas a tu amiga, Sam? La de tu dimensión.

-Sí...

-Ella ya ha estado aquí-y por cierto, ha sido muy mala conmigo-Dijo Steve-Está shockeada cada vez que viene, y no entiende por qué su espejo le hace esto.

-Sí...me debo haber golpeado fuerte la cabeza...-Supuse.

-¡Ella dijo algo así!-Gritó Steve-Ahora, nadie puede oírte o verte, salvo las personas de tu dimensión. Ah, y además, sólo tú puedes usar el espejo de tu casa para venir aquí. Lo mismo hice con el espejo de la Sam de allí, de tu dimensión. Y por última vez, _no estás alucinando_.

De repente, algo cayó al lado mío. Escuché murmuros, que decían "Esta tonta dimensión..." Me di vuelta, y vi lo que menos esperaba, a Sam Puckett mirándome como si fuera mentira.

-Da igual-Empezó a decir-Él no puede verme ni oírme, porque está muy enfrascado en su dimensión. ¡STEVE!-Gritó.

-¿Qué hay, Sam?-Le dije. Sam sofocó un grito y corrió hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

-¿Freddie? Eres...¿el Freddie que sale con Sam o el Freddie que estaba peleado conmigo pero me pidió perdón?

-El segundo. Y tú eres, ¿la Sam que sale con Freddie o la Sam con la que estaba peleado pero le pedí perdón?

-La segunda...-Dijo.

-¿Sam?

-¿Freddie?

-¡STEVE!-Dijimos al unísono.

-¡Sam!, que bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo. Hoy, hice posible que Freddie pudiera traspasar la dimensión. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que sigo alucinando esto.-Respondió Sam.-Argh, me voy de aquí.

-Voy contigo-Dije.

-Ok...Oye, tú, Steve. ¿Podemos salir juntos a través del mismo espejo?

-Sí, pero aparecerán en el mismo lugar.

-Ok...-Dijo Sam.-Escucha, Fredosso. El espejo de mi baño es grande y pueden pasar dos personas por ahí. Adiós, Steve.

Fui con Sam hasta su baño.

-¿Listo?-Me dijo.

Iba a preguntar, ¿para qué?, pero creo que era obvio.

Sam me tomó del brazo y ambos entramos al espejo. Aparecimos en mi casa.

-¿Eso fue real?-Dije.

-Eso significa que... no estoy loca. Me refiero a que, tu también puedes verlo. ¡Es real! Puaj, es real.-Dijo Sam. Acto seguido, salió de mi apartamento y se fue a su casa.

Y esa fue la visita más rara que hice en toda mi vida.

**Decidí hacer que se junten Sam y Freddie en la otra dimensión, esto va a ser muy importante ;) Bueno, espero sus reviews. Les gustó? Lo odiaron?**

**~Doll**


End file.
